Catrack
Born: '''September, 20th 1920 in Metroit, LC '''Died: 1952 in Classified to non-TGAF(The Great Alliance Force) Personnel. Parents: '''Bryan Feere (1899-), Kelsey Wavan (1900-) '''Catrack's Real Name: Vanzetti Rory Feere Affiliation: Evil Empire, Yahish Empire, Himself Spouse: Terry Iranna (m.1937) (1919-1980) Children: '''Wayne (1938-1996) '''Occupations: '''Serial Killer (1938-1952),Illegal Billionaire (1941-1952), Manger of the Secret Catrack Exports Co. and Spy Trooper Commander (1941-1952) '''Employment: Self-Employed #1 Catrack * He was one of LC'S most notorious killers and the only mass murder on Planet Zord, particularly in the Nopton Regions * Killed over 20 million people in LC, Liberal, and in Goveges combined in the years 1938-52 (2 million people in LC alone) * He was born on September 4th 1920 * He is half cat-alien half human since only 5% of LC's population had that ethnicity back in the day. * Catrack was suspended from 20 different schools and also was expelled from them; the causes, he attacked 20 different teachers. Catrack’s Possessions and Territories * Catrack owned a 13,000 square mile territory bordering LC and has a tiny border with Liberal. * He had a house that was 900 square miles long and only one story tall. * He owned 34 helicopters, 900 cars and 20 boats. Catrack also owned 2,000 different firearms for his spy troopers. * He had an armed 90,000 spy troopers working for him. These spy troops helped prevent him from having direct confrontations with law enforcement during the day by attacking or kidnapping them in orchestrated police station invasions. * Yah and the Evil Empire supplied him the equipment, weapons, food and medical care to keep his crime spree going and to make him a notorious killer with a notorious army. * His net worth was suspected to be around $23,000,000,000- $34,000,000,000 (adjusted to 2016 inflation) Catrack's Suspected Connections * According to the CSI Carthirst Military, he had been having secret conversations with Phears into helping him stabilize his cover ups. * Carthirst Spy Agency sent recordings to LC with Catrack's talks with the Yahish Emperor during the evil dark wars to wipe LC and Liberal from the face of Planet Zord which gave the Zord Allies an advantage of winning the wars. Strange Facts about Catrack * He shot heroin 4 times a day * He took 20 different packages of LSD * These drugs did not seem to effect him since he was resistant to the drug's side effects. * He had a son from an unknown wife who later became an illegal business venture. * He snuck in into New Canada in 1950 by boat, but didn't murder anyone * His death is still debated by if he committed suicide or if he was sent to the electric chair. In fiction The first movie adaptation of Catrack was in 1967, a Sunburn Production based in LC distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer LC. A remake was produced and released in 1983 called Catrack's First Offense by Tory Studios distributed by Metro-Goldwyn Mayer LC. Two sequels of the remake followed: Catrack Back to Kill in 1985 and Catrack's Final Hour in 1987. All movies in the Catrack canon sold over 50 million DVD copies since 1984 and 12 Million digital copies since 1999. In total, the movies grossed over $30 Billion, adjusted to 2019 inflation.Category:People